


What blooms in the middle of winter

by charmandu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, But that's not really important lol, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Sorry I don't have a plot, set in Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmandu/pseuds/charmandu
Summary: There were a lot of snow so what better to do than have a snowball fight with the man you're attracted with?
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jaehwan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	What blooms in the middle of winter

**Author's Note:**

> A week into 2020 and I'm sinning. Please don't read if you're not into smut or into imagining your idols having a go at it. It may be very uncomfortable if you do.
> 
> I have checked my stats and found out that y'all actually read more if it's smut lol you nasty people, the fic that got most hits are all explicit yooo hahaha  
> this is unbeta-ed because my GF doesn't like M/M explicit so sorry if there are any mistakes ehe ehe
> 
> Anyway, it's 2020 and you're still reading MinHwan/NJJ, I congratulate you for staying on the ship. I said this last year and I hope I can say it again next year: I love you MinHwan faithfuls, happy new year!
> 
> This work is dedicated to @2m39_, who, against all odds, is still sinning with me.

“Jaehwan-ah!”

_Thunk._

Jaehwan closes his eyes and has luckily inched a little bit from the attack, because if not, his nose might have been broken with how hard the snowball hit on his cheek. Minhyun runs to him, a look of worry is visible on his face. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry, I thought you’d duck in time!” Minhyun tries to help him get the snow off of his sideburn but Jaehwan pushes his hand away, eyes filled with much annoyance. 

“Yah hyung!” Jaehwan crouches and charges to attack Minhyun towards the snowman he had previously created that day. Minhyun slams softly into the snowman and is abandoned by Jaehwan, who is now running away a couple of meters. He crouches down and stuffs as much snow as he could into the snowball he’s making. 

It takes time for Minhyun to realize what’s happening. His worry turns out to be for nothing when the other seems to have taken interest in continuing the snowball fight he’s started, not that he meant for it to last a little longer. In Minhyun’s defense, it has been a while since he’s back in their hometown, a small village in the outskirts of Chitose. So when he sees a young man wearing a Tokyo University padded jacket creating a second and a smaller snowman, he couldn’t really resist to throw him some, “to break the ice.” 

The snow on his jacket is starting to melt so he brushes it off, thankful that he wore the thick gloves today because apparently, he’ll be holding a lot of snow today. He straightens himself up, turns his back on Jaehwan, making the other stop the snowballs coming his way. Minhyun bends down slowly, confusing Jaehwan a little. Then, he quickly collects some first-layer snow and throws it at Jaehwan. This made both of them laugh, because the snow were loose enough that it didn’t really do much _damage_ to Jaehwan, except maybe put some ice on his hair. Some lucky ones even got inside the space between his neck and his scarf. 

Jaehwan runs farther from Minhyun yet closer to his house. When he turns back, a ball lands strongly on his arms. Jaehwan screams “Finally!” at him and Minhyun feels challenged more than ever, making him duck for more (snow) armament. He runs back to where the first snowman is and hides behind it. Jaehwan shouts another trash talk, a strategy, as he thinks, and that made Minhyun get away from where he was because, yes, he doesn’t want to be called _a coward Yeti._

The distance from him and Jaehwan isn’t that far but it seems that way because of how hard it was to run on the snow. His boots kept sinking on the soft parts of the snow and that only meant more attacks (and giggles) coming from Jaehwan. 

“Hyung, nooo. Don’t come near me!” Jaehwan demands. Minhyun doesn’t know why or how but even if he wasn’t looking, he knows Jaehwan was smiling when he said this--and that made his heart feel warm even in this cold, cold weather. Thank god there’s no breeze today or else, the snow fight would’ve been impossible. 

It might be unbelievable if a neighbor sees them--two adults having the time of their lives fighting each other off, with snowballs flying to and from each other. Hitting and missing. Good thing Jaehwan’s parent’s backyard is farther than the rest of the town because of young Jaehwan’s interest in playing different music instruments. The house is situated on the foot of a small hill (covered in snow, of course), and Minhyun remembers playing hide and seek with him in the small forest, as well as planting a time capsule or something. He doesn’t really remember if they really did that as kids or it was just in his imagination. Now that they’re older, he still has no courage to ask him of it. 

When Minhyun is finally close enough to just _pour_ him some snow, he decides against it and proceeds to bear hug him. Jaehwan isn’t ready at all and he loses his balance as soon as Minhyun’s arms were over his shoulders, caging him and (fortunately) protecting his head from the fall. Jaehwan ends up flat on the ground with Minhyun heavily draped on top of him. 

Jaehwan is laughing heartily. His eyes are closed and he hasn’t fully recovered feeling all of his limbs. Minhyun is the same, laughing almost directly at Jaehwan’s ears, breathing irregular laughs on his neck. He pushes himself up; and he will be lying if he says that this is not the most wonderful thing he’s seen in his life: Jaehwan’s cheeks are pink, a little too pink, and his hair is a mess. The wrinkles in his eyes are showing from too much laughing and his smile lines are visible. He couldn’t quite place it in his heart that he’s put that smile on him. 

The softness of the moment gets into him and his mouth suddenly feels dry, urging him to clear up his throat. Jaehwan abruptly stops his laughter and realizes their current position.

The hyper awareness doesn’t make them move. Actually, it freezes them--eyes locked, bodies still pressed. Minhyun doesn’t know if the snow around them is in the works but he thinks he’s got to shift soon. So he tries. 

Minhyun starts to put his weight focused on one of his legs, pulling it up. Jaehwan suddenly opens his mouth in surprise, causing him to feel the half hard bulge his knee bumped into. Minhyun’s eyes widen and his mind almost blanks out. He’s been clueless with a lot of things but this… he knows about it too much that he doesn’t know which information to take and process, making him more or less, still clueless. 

Minhyun was in second year of middle school when he watched a romantic comedy where this familiar scene happened. He remembers cringing. He even faked gagging sounds to air his disgust. Now that it’s happening to him, with Jaehwan nonetheless, he wants the time to savor the moment. If he’s going to try hard enough, Minhyun might have remembered dreaming about this particular happening. 

Their bodies are too close, too… connected. Minhyun feels his heartbeat getting louder and louder in his ears and a second ago he was so sure it was his but given their current position, he starts doubting it. 

When Minhyun opened his eyes from the embarrassment, he sees Jaehwan staring at him, still a little breathless yet a little too awake. His eyes are darker and every blink seems to mean something. His lips are chapped and yet he feels like they are inviting Minhyun to--

“Kiss me, hyung.” Jaehwan whispers.

He’s lying if he’ll say that he hasn’t thought about kissing Jaehwan before. Not only in this type of imagined memory, but in every fantasy he's had. The idea was a blur to him but it’s present nonetheless. Jaehwan’s words were of a whisper yet Minhyun heard it loud enough. It was a million things--a command, a plea, a request, or maybe it was an admission. Whatever it is, Minhyun will obey, oh yes, he will comply. 

He dives in and it’s nowhere near soft and calculated. But for him, it is perfect. Two set of lips finding each other in a vast white wonderland of uncertainty is almost too good to be true but here they are, both inquisitive and thirsty. The kiss is slow, giving them chances to get huffs of breath allowing them to go on, but Minhyun’s strength is undeniable that Jaehwan can’t help but release a moan, much to Minhyun’s delight. His cock is growing hard too, with their shared body warmth and hips keeping a gentle pace of leaning harder on the right parts. Minhyun puts his arms on the sides of Jaehwan’s head so he could better support his weight. When he tries to shift once more to further lead, his knee bumps into Jaehwan’s bulge, again. He’s noticed how it is now a full-on boner and it’s probably the reason why Jaehwan groans. He lifts one of his hands to pull Minhyun by his nape, and hints him a little on how he wants to proceed.

“Hwang Minhyun hyung,” his voice is so close and so raw, that Minhyun took a mental note to confess to him later this day that he almost comes just by him calling him _that._ “You can do me out in the open, I’m up for that…” Minhyun almost chokes at the provocation. “But I want our first time to be where we’re both comfortable. Mom and dad will be out until 27th.” 

Minhyun helps Jaehwan up and he’s careful not to show he’s eagerness to get back to kissing him again.

He fails. 

Minhyun pulls him and hugs him from the back, kissing him on the ears then on the neck; and this makes Jaehwan moan and giggle almost at the same time. Jaehwan faces him to kiss him back. He bites Minhyun’s lower lips, tongues it lightly and Minhyun almost melts at the sensation. It took time for them to get near the house because they stop every now and then, coming at each other like teenagers discovering the newfound pleasure of what hormones bring to their bodies. 

Jaehwan pulls his wrist and chuckles, assuring him that they’re almost there. 

A few more steps and they reached the backdoor of the house. The door is unlocked and that essentially pleasured Minhyun’s mind because that means he could push him already on the wall and kiss him _again._

And that’s what he did. He places both of his hands on either sides of Jaehwan’s body as if to trap him, but it really was so that Jaehwan gets to hug him closer as they kiss. Jaehwan moves on to the sensitive area under his ear and that meant Minhyun hearing Jaehwan’s gasps directly to his ear. The perfectly rough _ohs_ and _ahs_ make Minhyun lose support as his knees turn to jelly with every sound Jaehwan makes. This gave Jaehwan the opportunity to guide him further into the kitchen, where he almost shoves him against the kitchen counter. 

Minhyun wants to protest, but how could he when Jaehwan is sucking on his lower lip while he is trying to free their hands from their gloves? The gloves fall on the floor and Jaehwan’s hands goes directly to Minhyun’s pants, unbuckling the fastener of his ski pants. 

“Really, you just had to wear another layer of pants?” Jaehwan comments. 

Minhyun almost chuckles before apologizing. He wore the thick pair of leggings under his ski pants for protection, well not from this and from Jaehwan but for when he slides or whatever. He realizes it’s stupid and he’s now regretting it. Yet, he concludes that he really can’t blame himself. He thought they’re just going to talk, or catch up, or something. 

When Jaehwan asked if he’s in town, he honestly thought they’ve already reached an unspoken truce about what happened back in high school and that they’ll be civil about it now. He wasn’t expecting hurrying fingers sliding on his chest and over his shoulders to help him remove his everything else stopping him from feeling it all. 

He opens his mouth as if to say something, but everything seems out of the table now: literally. The counter is now an open space and he can’t comprehend when everything got cleared because he was just musing about what relationship they have when suddenly (he thinks) he’s going to be done for in Jaehwan’s kitchen. 

“Steady yourself with the counter.” 

Jaehwan is now looking at him from below, knees against the hard wooden floor. Minhyun notices that he’s removed his scarf but the jacket has remained. Dark green looks fucking good on him and that fur around the rim of the hood is making him feel things. He’s never thought foxes and wolves could be… _this close_. 

Minhyun’s breath grows heavily as he anticipates Jaehwan’s fingers to pull down the garter of his inner pants. 

“Hmmp…” Minhyun mewls when his cock springs up into the cold air but not for too long. 

It didn’t take a couple of seconds for Jaehwan to lick the pre-cum off of the tip. Warm hands envelope the whole of Minhyun’s girth, making his breath hitch. Jaehwan’s lips travel lower, tongue reaching the veins along the shaft cautiously. He looks at Minhyun with afresh eagerness, as if asking for affirmation on what he’s doing. He begins to pick up the pace, head bobbing as he moves lower and lower, blowing Minhyun wholly. 

Minhyun hisses when he feels himself reach the back of Jaehwan’s throat. He swears he’s seeing stars as he closes his eyes with force, partly in an effort to shut himself up and partly to avoid thinking more lewd thoughts. 

“Watch me, hyung.” Jaehwan mouths while licking the tip of Minhyun’s member. He can see a string of saliva connecting his lips and his length and Minhyun almost loses it to the obscene view below him. He releases a pained moan, then he puts his free hand on Jaehwan’s hair, clears it away from his face, and then guides him to go deeper and deeper on him. 

“Fa-ha… faster.” Minhyun wanted to sound assertive but the words fell from his mouth sounding like someone so smitten. Everything he’s feeling now is overwhelming and he’s just thankful that Jaehwan positioned him somewhere sturdy so he could support himself. The sensation engulfs him, making him pull his hand away back on the counter, one stretching and reaching for something, just something he could hold on to alleviate the myriad of things he’s feeling right now. 

He lets out a throaty moan as he finds nothing. “Jaehwan-aaah!”

Jaehwan changes his stance, lifting one knee up for better balance. As one hand continues to pump his length, another is caressing Minhyun’s balls. A sharp sigh is let out from Minhyun’s mouth as the sensitivity takes him, posing him to utter the words, “I’m near.”

Jaehwan picks up his pace and calls from Minhyun for him to _let go_ weren’t obeyed. He remains rooted where he’s kneeling, lasciviously maintaining eye contact with the man above him. With Jaehwan’s lewd looks and the combined sensations in his precious parts, Minhyun comes in Jaehwan’s mouth. 

Minhyun’s legs give up, pushing Jaehwan to catch him by the arms. Minhyun kisses his temple--a thank you and an apology at the same time.

“You didn’t have to.” Minhyun says lowly. 

Jaehwan glances at him and assures him, just as they settle on the sofa in front of the fireplace. “Don’t worry, I’ve been wanting to do that since... _then._ ” Minhyun is a little exhausted, yet he felt alive and energetic once Jaehwan has said those words. Whatever they’re doing right now, at least he’s positive that they are above and beyond what went between them before. And that’s a relief.

The bliss consumes Minhyun, making him pull Jaehwan for a kiss, a kiss deeper than what they had earlier. He attempts to get his tongue on Jaehwan’s lips, asking for permission. As Jaehwan opens his mouth, he’s welcomed by the warmth of Minhyun’s tongue--softly twirling around his own then gently sucking, to Jaehwan’s pleasure. 

Minhyun pulls away and speaks. “Remove your clothes.” His voice is strict and Jaehwan swallowed, in shock of this side of Minhyun he didn’t know about. However surprised he maybe however, he couldn’t help but let a lewd smile escape him. 

Jaehwan stands up and Minhyun didn’t expect him to move one step farther but he did. Jaehwan has his eyes fixed on him, tongue playfully licking his own bottom lips well. Minhyun doesn’t know Jaehwan will make a show out of this but he’s thankful nonetheless. He bites his lip as he runs his hand through his hair, exposing a hairstyle that made Minhyun hold his breath for a while. As he watches, Jaehwan’s long, candle-like fingers trace the zipper in his jacket. He removes the dark grey jacket without peeling his eyes away from Minhyun. A tight grey long-sleeved shirt is what remains. 

Jaehwan’s hands were quick in removing his pants, which then showed the white boxers he’s wearing. Minhyun licks his lips to wet them again. He’s not sure if the fireplace has an active fire in it but he’s feeling hotter than when they were in the kitchen. Minhyun lets go of his remaining clothes too, without looking away from Jaehwan. He doesn’t want to miss anything. 

As Jaehwan gets nearer, Minhyun fixes himself on the sofa, opening his legs so Jaehwan could settle between it. Jaehwan straddles Minhyun; and while the latter lays both of his hands on Jaehwan’s butt, squeezing it lightly, he also tries to track the hem of his grey shirt. Minhyun raises it up and explores the expanse of Jaehwan’s back, experimentally digging his nails on some parts. This motion rewarded him with a moan loud enough to be heard by the whole house. 

Minhyun feels his dick perk up with the sound. 

“Hyu-uung,” Jaehwan begins in a high note. “Please.” Then ends it with a hungry kiss on Minhyun’s jaw. Minhyun pulls Jaehwan’s last article of clothing up and away from them, throwing it somewhere far. He couldn’t care less. His hands are now in Jaehwan’s inner thighs, teasing him with the lightest touch. Nearer and nearer but never on his dick. 

He hears Jaehwan groan and that isn’t enough for Minhyun, he wants him to ask again. Minhyun pulls his own cock and lets it have a little friction with Jaehwan’s. Jaehwan whimpers at the sensation. It took an immense amount of self-control for him not to bite the crook of Minhyun’s neck. 

His lips travel back to Minhyun’s ears and threatens him, “If you don’t move soon I promise I won’t let you have me tonight, or tomorrow.”

Minhyun swallows. “To--tonight? Tomorrow?” His hips are almost bucking in excitement.

Jaehwan was kissing him on the lips when he stops. “Oh hyung,” Jaehwan sighs. “I thought I told you we have the house for a week.” 

Minhyun gulps. A hundred different scenarios run to his mind. He wants to slap himself to stop his mind from daydreaming because what he has to do well now is right in front of him, successfully seducing him. He has to focus on what’s happening now and what’s happening now is that his ears are getting bitten faintly from his stillness. 

So, he makes use of his hand to pump both of their erections together.

“Hnnggg, that’s good. It’s good.” Jaehwan stretches his arm and reaches behind Minhyun to hold on to the back of the sofa. “I... I haven’t tried frotting before so I don’t know how I’ll react.” Jaehwan confesses.

Minhyun kisses him on the lips and holds him in place with his free hand. The accumulated frustration swirling in the bottom of his stomach disables him to pace himself evenly. As soon as he heard Jaehwan moan his name on his shoulders, his rhythm went faster. 

“Fuc--Fuck, it’s… Oh, god Minhyun hyung!” Jaehwan curses and this pushes Minhyun to pump quicker. “I’m co--,” 

Minhyun tightens his grasp on both of their dicks, a few more brisk movements with enough force to let Jaehwan come. He enjoys it, looking at Jaehwan as he tilts his head back, screaming his name once like a command, the second like a prayer answered as soon as it was said. 

Jaehwan sets his forehead on Minhyun’s shoulder, panting as he comes. Minhyun doesn’t stop the motion but he’s gentler now. As soon as Jaehwan’s legs stop shaking, he’ll stop too. 

“Nnnngghh.” Jaehwan lets out.

“You deserve it.” Minhyun counters. 

They pause like this for a while, while both of them catch their breaths.

Minhyun stirs the silence, “Where is the bedroom?” 

“Upstairs, the one on the right.” 

Minhyun carries Jaehwan up, with the latter exhausted of the debauchery that just transpired. The stairs were difficult but Jaehwan humming in his ears made the task easier. 

He loves Jaehwan’s voice, whenever and wherever he hears it. He loves Jaehwan’s after-sex smell, hell, he loves his before-sex smell too if there’s such a thing. He loves his giggles and his determined face. He loves his personality above all and the little things he doesn’t forget. The big things he doesn’t let pass, too. He loves hi--

“I love you, too.” Jaehwan mumbles as Minhyun feels Jaehwan’s eyelashes blink slowly on his neck while he opens the bedroom door.

Minhyun responds, “Hmmm. Did I--”

“No, you didn’t say it. But that’s what you’re thinking right now, right?” A warm breath reaches Minhyun’s neck and it felt natural for them to be like this. 

“Yeah.” Minhyun lays him on the bed and follows. 

Jaehwan looks at him in the eyes, sincerity and concession present. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry my answer to your confession is a few years too late.” 

Minhyun smiles at him after the apology, he doesn’t think Jaehwan needed to apologize, honestly. “It’s okay, you’re worth the wait.”

The pillow on Jaehwan’s side gets unnoticed. Minhyun figures that Jaehwan will rest his head on Minhyun’s chest and that really sounds nice, even just thinking about it. 

“Hyung,” Jaehwan intrigues. “Is this okay?”

Minhyun almost laughs at this. He looks at Jaehwan, thank god he has a pillow behind his head because the elevated view is so, so breathtaking. 

“I’m still processing it. I still have nightmares about you running from me when I confessed.”

“Oh my god, really?” Jaehwan retracts himself away from Minhyun, the bed feels so small all of a sudden.

Minhyun ruffles his hair, “Just kidding. I’m thankful you came back in my life. I danced in my room when I saw you message me.” 

Jaehwan hugs him tighter. “Ahh, well. It’s been you ever since. It’s just that, I didn’t know how to react before. I liked you for the longest time. You were like, my first crush.”

“It was winter then.” Minhyun muses. 

“Hmmm?” Jaehwan’s eyes are slowly giving up.

“It was winter then, when I first met you.” Minhyun looks back. 

"Yeah, I was a cute kid and yet you threw a snowball on my face.”

Minhyun feels Jaehwan smile, and so he smiled too.

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS WINTER BREAK and I am bored as fuck and so I maaaay have the time to write more fics yey drop yo requests in my curious cat or slide into my DMs eheh
> 
> I apologize if there really is no plot, I mean there could be if you squint hard enough. I am kind of liking the "you ran away when I confessed" type of trope lols (sounds like wangxian too haha). if i get the motivation to write smut again, i might just add it in this universe. 
> 
> also pls pls pls comment (even if you don't have an account) i'm thirsty with affirmation and approval from you young readers wuv u


End file.
